NaruBook
by a little cup of coffee
Summary: PARODIA. Facebook es adictivo, incluso para los ninjas. Uchiha Sasuke esta molesto, Uchiha Karin esta triste, y Uzumaki Naruto y Haruno Sakura están comprometidos. ¿Confundido? Las MiniNoticias tienen todas las respuestas. TRADUCCION


**Traducción del Fic "NaruBook" de Annie Sparklecakes** (**_Epiff Annie_****)**

**Disclaimer: _Ni Naruto, Facebook o el Fic me pertenecen, Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto Facebook de _****Mark Zuckerberg ****_y el fic es de _****Annie Sparklecakes****_. Yo solo soy la traductora._**

**_Notas Originales de la escritora: _**_Pura burla. Tuve tanta diversión escribiendo esto, No tienen ni idea. Tal vez lo vuelva a hacer. Inspirado por MeyerBook, que es un asombroso summary de _Crepúsculo_. También, aunque no me guste Karin, cualquier sentimiento Anti-Karin en este fic _no_ solo soy yo burlándome. Esto es pura burla._

* * *

**NaruBook**

**Uchiha Sasuke **odia Orochimaru.

**Orochimaru **teehee!

**Uchiha Sasuke **desea que la gente use status de Facebook APROPIADAMENTE.

**Yakushi Kabuto **ama Orochimaru-sama.

**Uchiha Sasuke **va a matar a los freaks en este momento.

**Uchiha Sasuke **ha matado a los freaks

**Uchiha Sasuke **ha abandonado la red **Oto **

**Yakushi Kabuto **y **Orochimaru **ahora son **Una persona.**

**Orochimaru **teehee!

**Uchiha Sasuke **,**Suigetsu Awesomesauce, Jugo White, **y **Uchiha Karin **son ahora amigos(as)

**Uchiha Sasuke **realmente odia a Karin.

**Uchiha Karin **esta triste.

**Suigetsu Awesomesauce **se ríe del dolor de ella.

**Jugo White **esta alimentando pájaros.

**Uchiha Sasuke, Suigetsu Awesomesauce, Jugo White, **y **Uchiha Karin **se han unido al grupo **Equipo Hebi**.

**Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, Suigetsu Awesomesauce, Jugo White, **y **Uchiha Karin **están atendiendo **Uchiha Showdown**.

**Uchiha Itachi **y **Uchiha Sasuke **ahora son **enemigos**.

**Uchiha Sasuke **ha matado a Itachi.

**Uchiha Sasuke **esta triste.

**Uchiha Karin **esta esperando con crema batida y consuelo.

**Uchiha Sasuke **no esta ASI de triste.

**Uchiha Sasuke, ** **Haruno Sakura** y** Hatake Kakashi** son ahora amigos(as).

**Haruno Sakura** esta sorprendida.

**Uchiha Karin **esta ENOJADA.

**Hatake Kakashi **ha escrito en el **Muro** de **Uchiha Sasuke:  
**"No uso Facebook, pero Naruto quiere saber porque no lo agregaste."

**Hatake Kakashi **ha escrito en el **Muro** de **Uchiha Sasuke:**  
"Oh, y regresa a casa."

**Uchiha Sasuke **y **Uzumaki Naruto **son ahora amigos(as).

**Uzumaki Naruto **quiere que Sasuke regrese a caaasa.

**Uchiha Sasuke **no le agrada la aplicación "buscador de amigos"

**Haruno Sakura **y **Uzumaki Naruto **ahora están **comprometidos**.

**Uchiha Sasuke **va a atacar a Konoha en este momento.

**Uchiha Karin **yay!

**Haruno Sakura **y **Uzumaki Naruto **rompieron su compromiso.

**Haruno Sakura **ODIA A NARUTO!

**Uzumaki Naruto **promete que nunca jamás volvera a hackear la cuenta de otra persona :(

**Uchiha Sasuke **cambió de parecer. Adelante, Konoha.

**Uchiha Karin **esta D:

**Suigetsu Awesomesauce **es una galleta inteligente.

**Estupida Karin **NO PUEDE ENTENDER FACEBOOK!!!1! PUDRETE, SUIGETSU!!!!

**Jugo White **tiene sed de sangre.

**Uchiha Sasuke, Estupida Karin, Suigetsu Awesomesauce, y** **Jugo White **estan atendiendo **Invasión de Konoha.**

**Haruno Sakura **se esta preparando.

**Uzumaki Naruto **esta en Ichiraku! :D

**Uzumaki Naruto **ya no esta en Ichiraku :(

**Uzumaki Naruto **Se esta preparando. TE traeré de vuelta, Sasuke!

**Uchiha Sasuke** esta en Konoha, Ah, memorias.

**Uzumaki Naruto** va a dejar de checar Facebook y buscara a Sasuke.

**Estupida Karin **y **Haruno Sakura **están atendiendo **EPIC SHOWDOWN.**

**Haruno Sakura **esta atrapada con la perra pelirroja. MALDITA SEA.

**Uchiha Karin **Entendio Facebook! Y esta peleando con la perra pelirosa.

**Uchiha Sakura** es digna del título.

**Uchiha Sasuke **no recuerda haberse casado con todas estas personas.

**Suigetsu Awesomesauce** esta aplastando cosas. AWESOMESAUCE.

**Jugo White** no entiende porque los pajaros lo estan siguiendo.

**Uchiha Sakura **acaba de golpear a Zanahoria en la cara. HELL YEAH.

**Uchiha Karin **acaba de aventar a Rosita contra una pared.

**Uchiha Sakura **acaba de apuñalar a Zanahoria en el estomago.

**Uchiha Karin **acaba de rasgar la camisa de Rosita por manchar la suya de sangre.

**Suigetsu Awesomesauce, Jugo White, Uzumaki Naruto, **y **Uchiha Sasuke **están atendiendo **EPIC SHOWDOWN.**

**Jugo White **TODAVIA esta siendo acosado por los pájaros!

**Suigetsu Awesomesauce **tiene popo de pajaro en su cabeza. Tambien: chicas sexys yesssss.

**Uchiha Sasuke **acaba de matar a Suigetsu.

**Uzumaki Naruto **piensa que su Sakura vence a la Karin de Sasuke. TAMBIEN, SASUKE, REGRESA!

**Uchiha Sasuke **esta ocupado, pregúntame después Naruto.

**Uzumaki Naruto **esta deprimido por eso.

**Uchiha Sasuke** tiene "leche*" en sus pantalones.

**Uzumaki Naruto **no puede creer que Sasuke haya dicho eso.

**Uchiha Sasuke **tampoco puede.

**Uchiha Sakura **acaba de vencer a Zanahoria Cien veces!

**Uchiha Sasuke **esta viendo.

**Uchiha Sakura **acaba de darse cuenta de quien la ha estado observando. Sasuke-kun…

**Uchiha Sasuke **todavia esta agradecido

**Uchiha Sakura **se….acaba de dar cuenta de su nombre.

**Uchiha Sasuke **aprueba.

**Uzumaki Naruto **va a tirar algo.

**Uchiha Sakura **es simplemente asombrosa.

**Uchiha Sasuke **quiere que Sakura deje de hablar mucho, Arruina la experiencia.

**Uchiha Sakura **se disculpa.

**Uchiha Sasuke **piensa que Sakura debe salirse de Facebook.

**Suigetsu Awesomesauce** quiere saber que hacer con cuatro ojos.

**Jugo White** se ha convertido "Sello Maldito" en los pájaros.

**Uchiha Sasuke **se ha reunido a la red **Konoha**.

**Uzumaki Naruto **:D

**Uchiha Sakura **y **Uchiha Sasuke **ahora están **comprometidos.**

**Uzumaki Naruto **D:

* * *

*****= Leche = _Semen_.

Principio del formulario


End file.
